Kurama's Danger
by IheartItaly
Summary: When Kurama falls in love with a beautiful woman, Yusuke and his friends find out thet she's demon who hypnotyses demons. Will Team Urameshi be able to stop her plan? Or will Kurama be lost forever?


Yu Yu Hakusho: Kurama's Danger

Kurama stood in a forest. Dummies stood motionless in front of him. He pulled out a rose from behind his red hair.

"Rose Whip!" He said as the rose turned into a prickly whip. Seconds later he stood behind the dummies. Then they broke in half. Kurama smiled pleased with himself. Suddenly, he heard someone screaming.

"Someone is in danger! I must go and help!" He said as he ran in the direction of the screaming. He arrived to a stream. He saw a young woman in the river. Kurama jumped in. he pulled her back to shore. He examined her.

"She doesn't seem hurt. Hmm. She smells nice." The woman awoke. She saw Kurama and stared at him with fear.

"Don't worry. I just saved you from drowning." Kurama told her, "Tell me. What are you doing here?" The woman shivered as she spoke.

"I'm here to visit my family. They live in Tokyo."

"Well, Tokyo isn't too far from here. I'll take you there if you'd like." He offered.

"Thank you, Mr.?"

"You can call me Kurama."

"Thank you, Kurama. I'm Kogo." She said.

"Yuseke, hurry up. We're gonna be late." Kako said.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Why are we doing this anyway?" Yuseke complained.

"You asked to go on a date, so we're dating."

"Yeah, well I'll be careful next time." Yuseke said. They saw Kurama with a young girl around his age walk by.

"What the- Kurama?" Yuseke said.

"I wonder who that is?" Kako said to Yuseke with a lover voice.

"How should I know? Come on, let's go." Yuseke said as they walked away.

Kurabarwa jogged by Kurama and Kogo. He stopped and stared at them. Then he chuckled.

"I wonder who's the new chick." He said to himself then he went back to his jogging.

Soon after, Kurama and Kogo passed Hiei. Hiei saw them and walked by. Then he stopped and looked back at them in surprise. Then his face grew serious again.

"Don't be absurd!" Then he walked away.

Later Koenma summoned them.

"Hey, where's Kurama?" Kurabarwa asked.

"I don't know. I tried to contact him, but he didn't respond. We'll have to start without him." Koenma said.

"Hump. He's probably too occupied with his girl-friend then he realizes." Hiei said. Everyone stared at him.

"No way, you saw it too!?" Yuseke said. Koenma slammed his hands down.

"What!? Kurama has a girl-friend!?"

"Yes. And if he wants to be stupid and fall in love, that's his problem." Hiei said crossing his arms. Kurabarwa chuckled.

"What's wrong, Hiei? Jealous?"

"Say that again and I brake your face to were your sister doesn't even know you." Kurabarwa gasped.

"Alright you two, calm down!" Koenma said. He showed them a screen with a young woman on it.

"This is Kogo. She was sent out by her boss to destroy Spirit World. Not only that, but she has a way with hypnotizing demons with her perfume. If you see her, capture her." Hiei, Yuseke, and Kurabarwa looked at each other.

"Oh crap! It just had to be her." Yuseke said.

"Oh, someone you know?" Koenma said looking at them. Boton came in.

"We've got reports of Kurama with Kogo in Tokyo." Koenma sighed.

"Looks like we're too late. She has already kidnapped Kurama."

"Hump. Her perfume smelled terrible." Hiei said.

"Wait. Hiei is a demon too. Why didn't he get hypnotized?" Yuseke asked.

"Simple. Hiei is to stubborn to fall in love." Koenma said.

"..."

"Why are we doing this?" Hiei asked behind the bushes. Yuseke covered his mouth.

"Shh! Here they come!"

"You know, I've grown vary found of you, Kogo." Kurama said. Kogo giggled.

"Really? That's interesting."

"It's a full moon tomorrow. How about a walk in the park?"

"I would love that, Kurama." Kogo said.

"Hey, what are they saying?" Kurabarwa asked. Hiei purposely stomped on him.

"Quiet. It's just getting good." Kogo looked into Kurama's eyes.

"I've grown found of you too. Your the only man I've loved."

"Then lucky me. Let's get married tomorrow morning." He said as he leaned closer to her.

Yikes! They were going to kiss.

"Alright! I've heard enough!" Yuseke said.

"I didn't hear anything." Kurabarwa said. Hiei nodded as if he's heard enough too. Yuseke stepped out of the bushes.

"Hey, Kurama! Don't kiss her!" Kurama stared at them in surprise.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Only saving your life." Hiei said.

"Saving my life? I don't understand." Kurama said looking puzzled.

"Of course you don't. Your under a spell." Yuseke said. Kurama chuckled.

"I'm not under a spell. I'm in love! We're getting married tomorrow. Your all invited."

"Being in love is a spell, Kurama. Except only with her. You'll die if you marry her." Yuseke said. Hiei drew out his sword and ran to Kogo. But before he could capture her, Kurama blocked his way. It took all Hiei could to stop.

"You will not harm my pretty vixen!" Kurama said as he pulled out his whip. His whip grabbed Hiei and pulled him away.

"Kurama! Stop! We're only trying to help!" Yuseke said. Kurama glared.

"No your not. Your just trying to take her away from me!"

"Spirit Sword!" Kurabarwa said as he too tried to capture Kogo. Kurama blocked him and turned to Kogo.

"Go and escape, My Love. I'll take care of things here." Kogo nodded and ran away.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Yuseke said running after her. But before he could reach her, Kurama's whip grabbed his legs making him trip.

"Opes, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make you trip." Kurama said with an evil gleam in his eye, "It seems you guys are the ones under a spell." Hiei and Kurabarwa tried to attack Kurama, but he ran away.

"# $&. They got away." Yuseke said.

"We can't let Kurama kiss her. Like Koenma said, if we let Kogo kiss Kurama, he'll die." Hiei said.

"We should separate them. We might have a better advantage." Kurabarwa said.

"That's the first time I've heard a good idea come from you." Hiei said.

"Is that a complement or an insult?"

"Idiot."

"Yeah, Kurabarwa is right. So who's gonna distract Kurama?" He said as he and Kurabarwa looked at Hiei.

"Why do I have to do it?"

"Because. So Kurabarwa and I can capture Kogo. And you guys have been friends longer." Yuseke said.

"Alright. I guess we'd better get to it." Hiei said.

"We'd better hurry too. If we don't ketch up, who knows what might happen?" Kurabarwa said as they ran off to find Kurama and Kogo.

Kurama ran through the forest.

"I must find Kogo." He said. He ran around a corner and spotted Hiei. He smirked and pulled out his whip.

"Ready for more, Hiei?"

"The only one who should be ready is you." Hiei said as he pulled out his sword.

Kogo ran as fast as she could. But Kurabarwa and Yuseke caught up to her.

"Stop running away!" Yuseke said. Kogo ran into a dead end.

"Ha! Now there is no were to run." Kurabarwa said.

"I understand now why your fighting me. You just want to capture Kogo!" Kurama said. Hiei didn't say anything. Kurama glared.

"Or, you could just want Kogo for yourself. Is that it?" Before Hiei could answer, there was a light that glowed near-by. Hiei smiled.

"Sorry, but we'll have to fight later." He said. Then he leaped away. Kurama frowned.

"I wonder what that light meant?"

"Good job, Team Yuseke. Well almost. Kurama isn't here. But you still succeeded to capture Kogo." Koenma said.

"It wasn't easy. We had to fight Kurama." Yuseke said.

"Yes, I can imagine."

"But what happens if Kurama comes looking for Kogo?" Kurabarwa asked.

"Then we'll have to be prepared." Koenma said.

"Please, you have to let me go!" Kogo pleaded.

"Why? So you could just kill Kurama and destroy the Spirit World?" Hiei said. He was guarding Kogo.

"No, I won't be destroying Spirit World. But Kurama will, and he won't stop until he finds me." Kogo Smirked. Hiei stared at her in surprise.

"What?! But I thought you were going to destroy Spirit World."

"I was. But I found Kurama. He's a very good little fox demon. He does whatever I tell him to do. There is only two ways to stop Kurama. The first is to set me free. The second is impossible." Hiei grabbed her behind the bars and glared into her eyes.

"If anything happens to Kurama. You'll be held responsible. Tell me, what is the other way?"

"The other way is if you can find the rare Canoma flower." Kogo said. Hiei felt shocked. He absolutely didn't know were he could find the flower. Kogo looked pleased.

"By the way, you only have until sunrise to find it."

"That's just great. How can we possibly find it?" Hiei said to himself.

"What's wrong? Confused?" Kogo smiled evilly. Hiei held her tighter.

"I don't care if you are a woman. If you don't tell me were I can find the flower, I'll kill you." Then a guard appeared. Hiei let go of Kogo and gave her one last glare. He turned to the guard.

"Take care of her. And make sure she doesn't escape." He said walking away.

Hiei told Koenma and the others about Kogo.

"She said there are only two ways of stopping Kurama. One is if we let her go. Two is if we can find the Canoma flower by sunrise."

"Hmm. Well we can't let her go. She could still try to destroy Spirit World. And we still have to worry about Kurama." Koenma said.

"I don't think we have to worry about Kurama too much. As long as we keep him busy, we'll have nothing to fear." Hiei said.

"Yes. Until Yoko appears." Koenma said.

"That definitely won't be good." Kurabarwa said. Yuseke nodded in agreement.

"Well, we actually have nothing to worry about." Yuseke, Kurabarwa, and Hiei stared at him.

"What do you mean?" Yuseke asked.

"Because...I actually have the pollen from the flower!" Koenma said. Yuseke, Kurabarwa, and Hiei fell on their faces.

"You little- Why didn't you tell us that before?" Hiei said angrily. Before Koenma could answer the clock struck four.

"Only a few more hours until sunrise! We have to find Kurama." Yuseke said.

"Here, take this." Koenma said handing Yuseke a small bag, "It has the pollen in it."

Just then, an explosion erupted from the prison.

"W-what was that!?" Kurabarwa said as the ground rumbled.

"It seems Kogo doesn't give up." Koenma said.

"Great. I guess we have to go after her again." Yuseke said.

"Right. This time, you should have Kurama on your side."

Kurama ran into the clearing.

"I can't find Kogo. I wonder what happened to her?" Suddenly, Kogo ran into Kurama.

"Kogo." Kurama said.

"Kurama. You must help me! Your friends are after me." Kogo said. Yuseke, Kurabarwa, and Hiei ran to them.

"Kurama, stay away from her! Your coming home with us!" Yuseke said. Kurama noticed Kogo holding her side and grunting in pain.

"You hurt her! You shall pay!" Kurama said. Kurama helped her up, and Kogo limped away.

"Kurama, I don't care how much you love that girl. Your coming home with us!" Kuwabarwa said. Kurama glared. Suddenly, Yuseke, Kuwabarwa, and Hiei couldn't move.

"What the?" Yuseke said.

"Now you can't fallow me and Kogo anymore. Try all you want, but it'll take forever to get out of my new trick." Kurama disappeared.

"*#$&. Kurama." Yuseke said.

Later, Kurama found Kogo.

"Kurama." Kogo said hugging him. Kurama hugged her back.

"Now no one will ever take you away from me."

"Kurama. Kiss me." Kogo said. Kurama felt hesitant.

"What's wrong? Don't you love me, Kurama?"

"Of course I do. But, I strangely feel like I'm doing the wrong thing."

"The only main idea is if you love me, and you do." Kogo said. Kurama kissed Kogo.

"I"m glad we were able to break Kurama's Paralyzing glare." Yuseke said.

"We've wasted too much time. We must find Kurama." Hiei said.

"When I find him, I'm gonna drag him back." Kuwabarwa said. They later found Kogo. She smirked evilly.

"Looking for someone? Here's your precious prince." She said reviling behind her a motionless body.

"Kurama!" Yuseke gasped.

"You dirty little-" Kuwabarwa said. Hiei walked over to Kurama and listened to his chest. His face grew serious.

"I don't hear a single heartbeat. I can't even feel him breathing."

"Your wasting your time. He's already dead." Kogo said.

"Kogo. I'm gonna kick your butt back to prison." Yuseke said. Kogo chuckled.

"Go ahead and try." Yuseke tried punching her, but she dodged. Yuseke finally tricked her and laid a punch.

"You hit me. You actually hit me." She said shocked. Yuseke smirked.

"You want more?"

"Shut up! I'm gonna show you my true self!" She said transforming into a scorpion. She drew up her tail and attacked Yuseke. Yuseke, with a surprised look on his face, flipped out of the way. Then he focused his spirit energy. He stood in Kogo's range and waited until he knew she couldn't dodge. Then he smirked.

"Got ch'a. Spirit Gun!" Yuseke's spirit gun was so strong it even sent him flying. When Kogo disappeared, he wiped his nose.

"Pfft, easy." He went over to Hiei, Kuwabarwa, and Kurama.

"Maybe if we give him the pollen, he'll wake up?" Kuwabarwa suggested.

"It's worth a try. What choice do we have?" Yuseke said.

"Well done, Yuseke. It seems you have stopped Kogo from destroying Spirit World." Koenma said. Hiei smiled.

"At least we can rest easy now." Kuwabarwa nodded in agreement. Then the doors opened. Kurama and Boton walked in.

"Kurama! Your alright!" Kuwabarwa said.

"Of course he's alright. Thanks to you guys, Kogo is gone now." Boton said. Kurama looked at her with a confused face.

"Who's Kogo?"

"You know, Kogo, the girl you fell in love with?" Yuseke said.

"What are you talking about? The last thing I remember was saving a beautiful girl from drowning. So that was her name. Kogo." Kurama said.

"So you don't remember walking around Tokyo with her? Fighting us? Or kissing her?" Kuwabarwa said. Kurama shook his head.

"I don't remember anything about that."

"Well, that's a little bit of relief. I'm just glad your OK." Yuseke said.

"Me two?"


End file.
